The Lioness and The Snake
by skinnyl0v3
Summary: Dramione, sixth year. When Draco felt lonely and lost, he never expected to find comfort from the mudblood he had been taught to hate.


~Chapter One~

**A/N: Uhm, hello. This is my first Dramione-fic and it takes place during their sixth year at Hogwarts. It won't follow the story-line in the book, which you will notice rather quickly. I just hope it isn't too awful and messy. But uhm, well, please read and review!**

_She was a muggle-born Gryffindor._

_He was a pure-blood Slytherin._

_She was fighting for the good side._

_He was on his path to destruction._

_They were as different as black and white, night and day._

_Since they first met, they had hated each other._

_Who would have ever thought it was going to change?_

v-v-v-v-v-v

"Come on now, Draco. We must hurry, we're already late," Narcissa Malfoy said as she carefully searched the shadows. They hurried through some abandoned streets, the only other living creature they saw was a cat, with big yellow eyes which gleamed wickedly in the darkness. When they finally reached Borgin & Burkes, Narcissa reached up her hand and knocked on the door. A few moments later, they could hear footsteps behind the door. The curtain in the window closest to the door, was pulled up a little, and an eye peeked out. It didn't take long until the door was slung open, and Fenrir Greyback welcomed them with a nod. They followed after Fenrir into the store, shutting and locking the door behind them. In the room at the back of the store, several of the Dark Lord's servants had assembled.

"My dear nephew!" Bellatrix said with a silk voice and a grin on her lips, when she saw Draco. "It pleases me very much to see you here. The Dark Lord has a task for you, and it's a great honour for both you, and your family. It would be wise not to fail him."

v-v-v-v-v-v

Hermione was looking out through the window of the train. It was getting dark outside, which meant they would be at the Hogsmeade station soon. She had already changed into her Hogwarts robes, and so had Ron and Harry. Her two best friends were at the moment comparing their Chocolate Frog cards, and Hermione felt an affectionate stab in her chest when she saw Harry laugh at something Ron said. Since Sirius's death, Harry hadn't laughed nor smiled very much, and he had spent a lot of time by himself, doing nothing. She had several times found him in Sirius's room at Grimmauld Place, sitting in Sirius's old armchair, staring out into nothingness. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone about it, and they all had tried as hard as possible not to mention Sirius's name in Harry's presence. Remus had been affected by Sirius's death too, two of his best friends were dead, and the third had betrayed them. But he had Tonks, and he let her in. Harry had both Hermione and Ron, but he refused to let anyone in.

When the train finally pulled in to a stop at the Hogsmeade station, Hermione left the train with Harry and Ron and climbed up in the carriage, which took them up to the castle. This year was the first year she could see the thestrals. Harry had told her about them, and since she had also witnessed Sirius's death she was now able to see the horse-like creatures which had been pulling the carriages since before their time at Hogwarts.

v-v-v-v-v-v

When they entered the Great Hall it was already filled with students. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down next to Neville and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. When Hermione looked around in the hall, she saw several familiar faces, and, without meaning to, her gaze fell on Draco Malfoy. He had a bored sneer on his face, and as if he could feel her gaze on him, he suddenly looked up and locked eyes with her. He challengingly raised his blonde eyebrows, and she gave him an annoyed look before she let her eyes once again travel around the room. She glanced at the teacher's table, and saw several familiar faces; Hagrid, Sprout, Snape, Flitwick. An unfamiliar man sat next to Hagrid, and Hermione assumed it was Slughorn, their new potions teacher, whom Harry had told them about. Hermione saw Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table, talking to one of the other Ravenclaw-witches. Cho Chang was seated further down the Ravenclaw table, together with several of her friends. Next to Neville at the Gryffindor table sat Lavender Brown, and Hermione noticed how Lavender kept throwing glances at Ron, whom was sat in front of her. Hermione tried to hide her grin, and started filling her plate with food.

v-v-v-v-v-v

A few days later, Hermione was patrolling the empty and quiet corridors on the seventh floor. Suddenly she heard fast footsteps travelling down the left corridor. She quietly walked towards the sound. But then the footsteps abruptly stopped. Hermione peeked past the corner, and saw Draco standing in front of the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She could see the door to the Room of Requirement slowly appearing, and Draco glanced around cautiously. He opened the door and slunk in, and before Hermione had had time to think twice about it, she hurried over to the door and followed after Draco, before the door had time to disappear again.


End file.
